Nintendo RACEWAY
Nintendo RACEWAY is a racing game coming to the Nintendo Switch, developed by Dragon Co. It is a racing game starring many characters from nintendo franchises, such as Mario, Kirby, Pokemon, and Zelda. It has many different modes you can play: Grand Prix, Time Trials, Balloon Battle, Cash Snatchers, and Missions. It is rated E for everyone in the United States, and is planned to be released in July 2019. Modes There is four different modes that a player can use: Grand Prix, Time Trial, Balloon Battle, Cash Snatchers, Missions, and Vault. Grand Prix Grand Prix is basically the same from the Mario Kart series. You race against eleven other racers and attempt to get 1st place. Point division is the same as the Mario Kart games. In this game there are four engine classes: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc. Mirror Mode is unlocked after you complete Bomb Cup 200cc, and All-Cup Tour is unlocked when you complete the Bomb Cup on Mirror Mode. Mirror Mode and All-Cup Tour are not required to unlock the entire roster, but it can earn you bonus cars you can drive. Time Trial In Time Trial, you race alone on a course of your choosing. There are no other racers and no item boxes. When you gain a record for completing a course, a ghost is saved that follows the exact path you took who you can race later on. Battle Balloon Battle Balloon Battle works the same way as it does in the Mario Kart series. The players are switched into two teams of six. Every player has 3 balloons, and whichever team pops the most balloons in the time limit is the winner. Cash Snatchers In Cash Snatchers, there are two teams of 6 again. There are 35 coins in the stage, and whichever team can grab the most coins is the winning team. Missions There are 20 solo missions and 10 multi-player missions that the player can perform. Every 5 missions there is a boss battle who must be fought using items and well-timed dashes. Vault In the Vault, you can look at records that you have accumulated, as well as ghost data that you have earned on your own or via SpotPass. You can also visit the RACEWAY Store to purchase the Downloadable Cup and downloadable characters. In the store, you can also purchase trophies of characters and karts that give info on their origin and significance. Characters The amount of characters planned is 50; 20 default, 20 unlockable, and 10 that are downloadable via Nintendo eShop. Characters will be classed under one umbrella category: Basic, Speedy, Powerful, or 'Skilled. '''Characters have an option to either use the kart designed just for them, or they can take a standard kart, looking similar to the ones from ''Mario Kart 8. Default 8/20 Unlockable 4/20 Downloadable 2/10 Courses There are 20 courses that you can race on normally, excluding the Downloadable Cup. The Downloadable Cup doubles as the Battle Stages in the game, but when you buy the DLC, it becomes a normal racing cup as well. Category:Dragon Co. Category:Racing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Rocky's Games Category:Salutationary